Slowly Losing Sanity
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Sora's slowly losing sanity everytime he's with Roxas. And even if Riku try's to save him, it'll already be too late. Sorry if the summary was short, just give it a chance!
1. Why?

Hi! This is my first story :D Erm... there's yaoi in here and lemon so don't be surprised if you get to a dirty scene. I also do not own!

* * *

"Noo-o, please, don't-Ahhn! Wh-yy?"

"Why? You wanna know why? It's because I love you. But you didn't give me the time of day to tell you. It's always 'Riku this' and 'Riku that'! Why don't you acknowledge me! I could be so much better than Riku!" I slam into him and his ass tightened around me. Huh, must have hit his prostate considering that I heard Sora moan loudly.

"Oh, you like that?"

"Noo-oo. AHhhH! Ro-ro-xas! Pl-ease, n-o-oo!"

"It's good to hear you moan like that. Say my name more."

"Ahh-ahhh! Ro-xas! Ro-AhNnhhn!"

"I'm about to climax. Let me hear you moan Sora."

"NO! Not i-InsIdee! Please…"

"Too late." I thrusted into his prostate again and again until he and I came together. After I spilled my seed into him, I kissed him and let him drop to the floor. He must've been tired. The position he's in right now, face on the floor with his ass sticking up in the air, makes me want to pound into him again. Although I can't. I'm horrible. What did I do? That was my anger inside of me waiting to burst out. But why him? I took his first away and he hates me for it. I know he does. I know I've loved him for almost 3 years now, but he always goes to Riku. Even if he hurts him. Riku doesn't deserve Sora. But I do, I know I can make him feel better anytime. Better than Riku can at least. Oh well, doesn't matter now because I've wrapped Sora around my finger. Face it, he won't tell anyone. And I can continue to do him everytime. Sure he hates it now but eventually even he will start to love it. And everytime I do him, he'll start to lose his grip on his own sanity. Asking for more everytime. And if Riku ever finds out, it'll already be too late.

* * *

AN: Umm... How is it for a first try? I'm planning to write more chapters if people like it or if I want to.


	2. Before This Happened

PinkNinja: In this chapter, we'll go back to when they were all still happy :D Not really...

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

"Riku! Wait up!"

"No way! You're too slow!" Riku looked annoyed so he dashed to school even faster than before leaving me behind, but that didn't leave me to a halt. I actually picked up my pace hoping to catch up to him. We were heading to Kingdom High (I can't find a better name I'm sorry) and I knew I was going to be late even if I was running. It's been about a few months since we started going to this high school and lately, I've been getting some weird vibes from a student in our class named Roxas. I would always find him staring at me at weird places like my chest and butt. But I didn't care because guess what? I have Riku! Yep, he's kinda my boyfriend now after the closet incident but that's another story. We've been going out for a few weeks and lately he's been kind of ignoring me. But he only started to ignore me since I started to talk to Roxas. I thought even if he's staring at me like a pervert I should still be giving people second chances. So I did. I walked up to him during lunch and started a conversation with him. He's actually one of the easiest people I've ever talked to before. He listens to whatever I have to say and is really nice! Sure, he still stares at me but I don't really mind. At least he's paying more attention to me than Riku. A month passes by and Roxas and I have gotten really close to each other, as a friend way of course! Riku still seems pretty distant to me and it's almost as he's hiding something from me. So what do I do? I go to Roxas and talk about it with him. As soon as the name Riku gets out of my mouth he frowns and looks at me. In his eyes, I can see his pain and all the suffering that his heart gets. I can't bring myself to look at him because I realized something. I've been causing his suffering. Am I that oblivious? All this time he liked me! But I have Riku... And just by saying his name angers him so much that he grabs me by the wrist and takes me to the locker room.

"Roxas? What are we doin-" Before I can continue my question, he uses one hand the pin both my hands on the side of wall and starts to kiss me roughly. My eyes widen and he bites my lower lip a little and makes me gasp. Using the gasp as an advantage, he sticks his tongue into my mouth and starts to roam for a bit in there. Our kiss was interrupted when we both needed air, but as soon as his lips left mine he started to give me kisses down my neck.

"Ro-x-as, ple-ase, sto-p" I moan as he sucks on my neck giving me a hickey, while his other hand roams freely inside my shirt and pinches a nipple. Why did this feel so wrong but right at the same time? No! This can't feel right! I get back to my senses and try to struggle but he's too strong. He starts to kiss my neck again while his other hand lifts up my shirt. He then leaves my neck to go suck on my nipples. This definitely earned him a moan from me.

"Ro-Ah! W-we h-a-ave cla-ss now-w." He still refused to talk to me and began to take my pants off.

"Stop!" But it's already too late. My pant's fall down to reveal a tent sticking up in my boxers. I blushed furiously.

"No-o.." In one swift motion, he takes off my boxers and grabs my length slowly stroking it up and down. I can't fight this anymore. I start to give in. I'm sorry Riku, it seems like you won't be able to be my first.

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I enter class to find Sora not in his chair. I start to panic. Did he find out my secret? Is this why he's not in class? I mean it was just one kiss, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, she came onto me! I'm sorry Sora. I'm so sorry. If only I hadn't kissed her. After I kissed her I immediately regretted it. I couldn't look at you or even talk to you because of the guilt that was lying in my gut. Ugh, I messed up. I messed up badly. I'm gonna go find him later and apologize to him. I can't handle not being with him any longer! I need to see him, be next to him, and kiss him. He's the only one for me and will only ever be the one for me. A few minutes later after class had started, the student Roxas came into class with a smug look on his face like he accomplished something. How did I not notice him not being here? He got scolded for being late by the teacher but he didn't get detention, instead he got a warning. A few more minuets pass and Sora still hasn't come in yet. The class ends and I rush out of class only to be stopped by her again. She takes me by surprise and lands her lips on mine. She starts to deepen the kiss and I couldn't do anything about it. I know, I'm weak. She suddenly takes her lips off mine and leaves saying she'll see me later. When she left, Roxas went out right behind her with what looks like an evil grin plastered on his face but I didn't notice seeing as I'm still processing what she did to me just before. I was left stunned. How was I supposed to be with Sora now?

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Right when I was about to leave, I saw something that surprised me deeply. Was Riku, Sora's boyfriend, pressing his lips on another person besides Sora. Oh that was it, that would make Sora _really _scream out in pain while we would do it. I quickly snapped a picture of them kissing and left with an evil grin on my face. Oh, I can't _wait_ to be with Sora! Don't worry my love, I'm coming. See? I told you I would be much better than him. I would never cheat on you. I headed to the locker room to still find Sora in the same position as before. Seeing at how helpless he was, I dressed him up and cleaned up the mess. I then picked him up bridal style and took him back to my place. Luckily, my parents weren't home so I took him up to my room and laid him down on my bed. Sora looked so helpless as he was sleeping, it made me want to jump at him right there. But I couldn't, I would have to wait until things calmed down so I can show him the picture later. I can't wait for his expression! It'll be so delicious.

* * *

PinkNinja: Ok ummm... here is the second chapter! I hope you like this :P

Sora: Why am _I_ in pain here?

PinkNinja: Because, you seemed best for it? ;~;

Roxas: Yep! You'll be in pain. Especially in bed. :D

Riku: RUN SORA!

PinkNinja: Next chapter will probably be coming out tomorrow. _Probably._


	3. No This Can't Be!

PinkNinja: Next chapter :U Here you go!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find myself on a bed. Thank god that was just a dream! Wait... this isn't my bedroom. I got out of the bed to go discover where I was but just then a pain buzzed through my back and butt and I fell with a _OMPH_! Someone must've heard me fall because when I fell I heard footsteps coming up to this room. The door opened and I heard

"Sora! Are you ok?" My eyes went wide and I tried to back away. It wasn't a dream! Everything came back to me like a smack on the face and I got so terrified that he was going to stuff to me again.

"Ro-xas! W-what are y-you do-ing here?"

"Umm... I live here?" He tried joking with me but right now was not a laughing matter! I could feel my blood boiling. After what he did to me. It's unforgivable!

"Why!?" I'm so mad at him. I want to cry but I can't. Crying now will be useless. Instead, tears start to form and they sit at the corners of my eyes, waiting to be bursted out but I quickle wipe them away.

"Why am I here?!" I look at him to see such a saddened face and I can't help to feel sorry.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Why, he asks? Well, the answer is simple. You already know it yourself.

"Why am I here?!" Sora shouts at me. Now I don't want him mad at me, so I'll put my best sad face up and say nothing. I keep my head down and look at the floor but I can feel you looking at me. You like my act? I can hear you mumble what seems to be like a I'm sorry for shouting so I look up and put a saddened smile for him. But I'll only act for him. I only want him. I start to walk to him and surprisingly, he doesn't move. I crouch down next to him and hug him. He flinches and doesn't hug back.

"I'm sorry." I say to him. I look at his face and still see that he's still mad at me. But I don't care, as long as I can touch him now then I'll be fine. After a few seconds I let go of him. I need to make him feel better somehow so he'll warm up to me. And once I show him the picture, I'll calm him down with my love.

"Are you hungry? I have something for you too eat in the fridge if you want." No response.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and there's no way that you can forgive me but please just talk to me at least." I give him my best 'Forgive Me' face and clasp my hands together.

"You're right. I can't forgive you, but I'll go for a pizza." It looks like my face worked. I perk up a bit seeing as he's at least trying to communicate to me.

"Coming right up!" I quickly go to the living room and grab a slice of pizza from before and go back to my room.

"Here." I hand the plate to him and he starts eating. And that's all he does.

He eats...

and eats...

and eats until he's finished. But after he's done eating he goes back to silent mode.

"Look, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! Please just talk to me!"

"What?"

"I'm horrible! I let my anger rush out and look what it made me do to you!" He refuses to look at me. Guess I'll need to show him now.

"But I'm not the only horrible one. You know Riku, your so called 'boyfriend'? Well look what I saw today when you weren't in class?" I took my phone out and showed him the picture.

"No... That can't be! That's not him!" He looks betrayed. The horror in his eyes makes me pity him.

"I'm sorry, but that's him. I guess once he noticed you weren't around, he moved on to the next best thing."

"No! No, no, no, no! Why? Why does- *hiccup* -everything bad always happen to- *hiccup* - to me?" He started to cry. No bawl, actually. I couldn't help but to go to him and hug him. Surprisingly, he hugs back. I guess he needs someone to hold on to now. He sobs into my chest wetting my shirt making me uncomfortable, but I'll keep my position for him. I start to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him down. A few minuets pass and his sobs start to die down into sniffles.

"Thank you... for calming me down." He looks up at me, tears still dripping down from his cheeks to my shirt.

"No problem." If I want Sora to be mine then I'll have to go slowly.

"Hey Sora."

"Yes?" (Note: He's still sniffling and crying)

"Can we... just forget. About everything?" He looks up at me with wide eyes, like he was waiting for me to say that.

"Forget?"

"Yeah, forget about everything. About Riku and that incident. Just, start over."

He takes a while to think about it but gives me a nod. I smile wickedly knowing that I'll have him all to myself. Because Sora can and will only be mine.

* * *

PinkNinja: Ok. Third chapter finished. It's short. I know. I'm sorry ;~;

Riku: Where am I in here?

PinkNinja: In the next chapter!


	4. Happily Ever Never?

PinkNinja: I'm back in this story! Here's a yummy chapter :D Emphasis in yummy ;D

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. What is Sora doing with _him_? Holding hands and brushing right past me like I'm nothing. How could I let this slip? Sora is MINE! I was going to confront them but the damn bell rang signaling that class was going to start.

"Damn bell." I mumble. I slowly drag myself to my seat and guess what I see? Sora and _him_ kissing! I shot straight up and rush over to where they were and grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He doesn't look terrified at all. Just a small smile crept to his face. I turn to face Sora where he looks dazed and dull. That's not the Sora I know. The Sora that I knew had eyes that could outshine the sun. Always bright and beautiful. I turn back to Roxas.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's just say, he found about your little secret, and he completely just... Ah, what's that word? Oh yeah. Forgot. About you." He had his wicked smile on his face making me pissed than ever. Little fucker thinks he can take Sora from me. No way in hell. I punch him hard in the face. He punched back harder. Hell fire started, students crowded around us and Sora just stood there with the same dull, lifeless eyes. Just suddenly, the teacher had to come in at the exact moment as I was punching.

"STOP! RIKU! ROXAS! STOP THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT PERMIT RUTHLESS STUDENTS IN MY CLASS!" Our teacher, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Cloud. He tried to separate us. It didn't work so the principal had to come in and help Cloud separate us.

"OK. WHO STARTED THIS?" Cloud asked, annoyance in his tone. Everybody pointed at me. Bitches.

"Sora, go take Roxas to the infirmary and Riku, I will see you afterschool." I nodded my head and got the detention slip from him. Holy shit, today was going to be a long day today.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Fucker broke my face. Swollen eye, bleeding nose, and swollen cheeks too. But luckily Sora was going to the infirmary with me and that might just make my _boo-boos _feel a bit better.

"Sora, could you do me a favor and kiss me?" He set me down on the bed and noticed that the nurse wasn't here. He nodded and came in for the kiss. Now I feel much better.

"Sora, make me feel better. Your used-to-be boyfriend hurt me and now I need you to play nurse seeing as the nurse isn't here." He nods and starts kissing me all over.

"Wait Sora, can you wear the nurse outfit for me?" He nods again and I smile. I wait for him to take off his clothes and wear the nurse outfit. Once he's finished, he continues kissing me. From my swollen eye, to my neck, then to my chest. Once he gets down to my lower regions, I'm already erect and hard. He takes off my pants and boxers and immediately takes my whole member in his mouth. I let out a moan in pure bliss. Once my cock is wet enough he straddles me and places his ass on top of my dick. Luckily, the outfit is a skirt and he's not wearing any underwear. Without warning, he plunges himself in me and he lets out a cry.

"You have to relax Sora, if your this tight then it'll hurt." I try to comfort him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while thrusting into him.

A little while later after a few thrusts, I hit his prostate earning a rather load moan from him.

"You have to keep quiet or else someone will hear us." I kiss him to try and soften his moans. A few more thrusts and I'm going to come.

"R-r-ox-as... L-lets c-com-e toge-t-her.."

"Ok, my love." I thrust a few more and hear him saying 'Roxas, I'm coming!' and his ass clenches around me that I couldn't take it anymore. We both came quickly. He shoots his seed onto me while I came inside him. We're both exhausted by the time that we finish so we decide that we'll skip the rest of school. Sora snuggles up close to me and drifts off with me following shortly.

* * *

PinkNinja: Finished! Ok, tell me what was wrong in this chapter. I know something is wrong.

Sora: Am I under a trance or something?

Roxas&Riku: Maybe ;3;

PinkNinja: I would think so :P


	5. Hope?

PinkNinja: Sorry I haven't been uploading daily D: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter though!

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

_Huh? Where am I? Am I still dreaming? Please just let me wake up from this nightmare. _

_No. I don't want this. No. NOOOOOOOOOO! I can't do anything. Just watching as I give myself to him. NonononononoNOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Why!? This is not me! I can see everything through my eyes but my body is moving on its own. I don't want this._

_Please. Just give me back my body. I don't want to be doing 'this' with you! 'This' is not supposed to be happening. I'm going crazy, letting you do this to me._

_Everytime I let you do this to me, my sanity is slipping slowly and slowly away from me. I want to end it. I want to end my life. _

I wake up and see Roxas still sleeping besides me. I quietly dress myself up and leave. I can't think straight anymore. My mind is all messed up. Why I let him do these things to me is beyond an explanation. I just couldn't keep myself together. It was as if I was freezing and I needed warmness. I think I'm losing my mind. If I do this anymore, I'm going to become a lifeless sex toy for Roxas. I don't want that to happen to me. I get out of school and head back home. I see a note from Mom._ Me and Daddy are going away on a business trip for about 3 weeks. There's enough food for you in the kitchen and money on my desk. Take care of yourself while we're gone. -Love, Mom and Dad. _Great, I'm home alone. I head to the kitchen and take one of the many knifes from the cabinet and head to my room. Once I'm there I sit on my bed and start to cut my arm very slowly. I'm weak. I really am. I'm too scared to die but I don't want to keep doing this.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The blood from my arm drips down to the floor. The pain that shoots throughout my whole left arm doesn't bother me at all. How did it come to this? How did my life come spiraling down? Why am I being punished? I curse myself. More, I need more. I start to cut myself even more. More and more blood starts to drip down. I start to feel dizzy and woozy. My eyes get heavy and my head is pounding. I fall and pass out.

_'I'm falling, and falling, and falling. Is this it? Am I going to die?'_

"No, you're not going to die like this." '_Huh? Who said that?'_

"Me." '_Who are you?'_

"I'm you. Or err... I'm the part of you that wants to die. Your fears and hate." '_Why can't I see you?'_

"Because your eyes are closed. Open them and you can see me." '_But I'm scared.'_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."_ 'Ok.' I open my eyes slowly to see a guy that looks exactly like me but with black hair and golden eyes. 'Your eyes, they're beautiful.'_

"Err.. Thanks. Your eyes are beautiful too I guess." _I giggle. 'Thank you.'_

"Do you really want to continue this life?" _'No, but I don't want to end it.'_

"I see..." _'Hmm?'_

"Then... Why don't you stay here with me? You know, it kinda gets lonely here." _'Stay?'_

"Yea. Sleep forever. Y'know, like a coma!" _'Sure.' That's it. I really am crazy. Talking to my sub-conscience. Staying here. With him. I'm losing my mind. _

"By the way, my name is Vanitas." _'And I guess you would know mine.'_

_Time passes on while I'm in here. I hang out with Vanitas everyday. Until I accidentally fell into a hole while playing with Vanitas._

"SORAA!" _I guess it was nice knowing you. I'm falling and falling and falling into a bright light. This must be where I end._

I open my eyes and see that I'm not in my room. I'm in a hospital. How long was I out for? Wait. NononononononNO! I can't be back! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go back to Vanitas! Tears start to form and go own my cheeks. The door opens and a doctor comes in.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" I don't want to answer so I keep quiet.

"I see... I'm going to contact your parents right away and tell then that you have awakened." I just nod. Less than half an hour and they arrive with tears and they come hugging me telling me that they love me and other parent stuff.

I open my mouth to speak but no voice comes out. I cup my mouth and look at the doctor with worried eyes.

"I see... You might've lost your voice considering that you haven't spoken for 3 months. Though, I don't think that it will be forever. Your voice will come back sooner or later. Just don't force it or you might not be able to speak anytime sooner." I nod.

"Go home and rest for a few more days and then you can go back to school. Here." He handed me a doctor's note and then took us outside.

"Sora, I was so worried about you! Why did you have to scare us like that? We thought you were never coming back." My mom had tears on her face. I couldn't feel anything else but guiltiness. I didn't want my mom to cry. But I couldn't tell her sorry.

"Well, you made it kiddo. I'm glad that you're still here." My dad gave me a warm hug then took us to the car and drove us home.

* * *

**(Still Sora's P.O.V.)**

A few days later I went back to school hoping to not see Roxas, but was unlucky. He saw me and grabbed me and took me to the locker room again. My eyes widened. No. NOT AGAIN! NonononoNO! Please. I don't want this. Tears flowed out and I couldn't stop them.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He slapped me across the face.

"Do you know how MISERABLE I was when you weren't here? Sora, I _LOVE_ you! Don't do that to me." He started to cry too.

_'What? Why are YOU crying? I'm not YOURS! I'd rather stay with Vanitas than with you! I wish I was with Vanitas...'_ I just got my sanity back and your just going to take it away aren't you? Don't you get it? I'm going to go crazy if I'm with you! Just leave me alone!

"If you can't notice my feeling then I'm going to have to force it in you!" There goes my clothes and my mind once again.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it. 3 whole months without Sora. I needed him, _now_. I quickly tore away his clothes to stare at his beautiful body then started on his left nipple. Call me a freak. I don't care. If I lost Sora then I would die. Sora is everything to me. Sora, don't do this ever again. I love you.

* * *

**Riku's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 whole months without Sora and I've moved on. I just wanted you to know Sora, I'm sorry for cheating on you. Call me a selfish bastard. I don't care. I just want to see you again with a smile on your face. If being with Roxas makes you smile then be with him. I'm not stopping you. I'm sorry Sora.

* * *

**Roxas P.O.V.**

He's not moaning or anything. Not a single peep from his mouth, whatsoever. Then I guess that means I have to do it harder. I slam into him, hitting his prostate and he opens his mouth but no sound.

"Sora? Are you, ok?" I stop thrusting and he doesn't move he gives me a slow nod while giving me a fake smile and mouthing the words 'move'. His eyes are there again. His lifeless, dead eyes that makes him seem to be in a trance. I wish he can love me back. I can't take this anymore. I start moving again and spilled my seed into him after a few more thrusts. Sora. _MY _Sora. Don't ever leave me again.

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

_Here I am again. I don't want this, yet I'm giving myself to him. Why am I always so weak? It's funny how I still have a glimmer of hope lying in my heart. I can't fight back. I can't do anything. So might as well, just give up. I'll just give myself to him. Like last time. He's done using me? I didn't notice._

I get up and put my clothes back on and head over to my class with Roxas. I enter and take my seat not caring that I'm late. My life is already over so why even care? But I still will hold on to that glimmer of hope. I know someone is going to help me one day. I just know it.

"Students, this might be late but we have a new student in class with us. Come in student." The teacher gestured towards the door and it opened revealing a boy. My eyes widened. No. He's not real. He can't be here.

"Students, meet..."

_'Vanitas_.'

* * *

PinkNinja: Ok. Finally done! I'm sorry but it will have to end here. The story is done. I'll let your minds think of the next part, but my ending for this story will be a cliffy!

Sora: How did Vanitas get here?

PinkNinja: I don't know. He's really mysterious.

Roxas: No way! I'm not handing over Sora to you! He's mine!

Vanitas: I only have eyes for Ventus. I'm only helping Sora.

Riku: And who said that Sora is yours?

Roxas: Me!

Pinkninja: Ok, ok. Well hope you liked this story :D I'm planning another one right now!


End file.
